People of the World (Brownie Try-it)
]This Try-it was retired in 2011. You can learn many things from people who are different from you. Explore new worlds as you try these activities. As with all retired Brownie Try-its, scouts need to complete 4 activities to earn the badge. Language Hunt Language is an important part of a person's background. Look through your handbook and other books. How many different languages can you find? Hint: Not all the languages are spoken. Name the languages that are spoken in your community. Prejudice Fighter In your Brownie Girl Scout Handbook, on page 128, read the "Fighting Prejudice" section of the chapter "People Near and Far." Then read the "Dr. M Letter" on the same page. Role-play the scene in the school lunchroom. Discuss it with your friends. Then decide on a different way the scene might end. Role-play that. World Stories Close your eyes and put your finger on a globe or world map. Use your imagination to create a story about a girl your age who lives there. Share the story with your Girl Scout troop or group. World Reporter Interview someone who was born and lived for a few years in a country other than the U.S.A. Ask about things that are the same and things that are different in the two countries they've lived in. Ask how holidays are celebrated. Share what you've learned. The Ocean Is Stormy: A Game from Denmark This game uses the names of different fish. Do you know why this game is popular in Denmark? Find Denmark on a globe or map. you will see that it is near a lot of water. Directions: Use chalk or string to mark circles on the floor or ground. Get into pairs. Each pair, except one, should stand in a circle and choose the name of a fish. The names of some fish are: sea bass, trout, perch, catfish, herring, salmon pike, flounder, porgie, sunfish, sturgeon, bluefish, and blackfish. The two girls who have not chosen fish names are the whales. They walk around the outside of the circles and call out names of fish. When a pair's fish name is called, they leave the circle and walk behind the whales. After all fish names are called, or after the whales call all the names they can think of, the whales shout, "The ocean is stormy!" Then everybody rushes to find a circle. Any two girls can get into one circle. The two girls left without a circle become the whales for the next game. Flags of Many Countries Every country has a flag. Each flag has certain colors and designs that make it different from the flags of other countries. People are proud of their flag because they love their country. In this country, you can see the American flag flying from public buildings like the post office, some banks and public schools, and even from private homes. Look at pictures of flags. Select one of them. Learn what country it represents. Then find that country on the map. With crayons or paints, draw a picture of the flag and cut it out. Attach your flag to a stick with tape or glue. Plan a ceremony with other girls using the flags from different countries. Be sure to include a flag from the United States. Additional Resources